Das Schicksal und sein kleiner Helfer Louie
by Lilly Shiba
Summary: Manchmal will das Schicksal nicht so wie man selber. Und machmal ändert das Schicksal seine Meinung. Ganz plötzlich und ohne vorwarnung. Und manchmal muss man etwas nachhelfen. Aber auch nur etwas. Geschichte spielt nach 5x10 "The people we meet" und beinhaltet Spoiler für die gesamte 5. Staffel. One Shot


_Hallo zu meiner ersten CF FF. Die Idee habe ich bekommen, nachdem ich die Folge 5x10 von Chicago Fire gesehen habe. Mir taten die beiden einfach nur so leid, dass sie nun auch noch Louie verloren haben. Dass haben beide einfach nicht verdient. Ich glaube, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die es so sieht. Wie in der Kurzbeschreibung schon steht, sind hier Spoiler für die fünfte Staffel angebracht. Also nicht lesen, wenn ihr die Staffel noch nicht gesehen habt und nicht gespoilert werden wollt. Hoffentlich gefällt euch die Idee und wie es weiter gehen soll und ihr hinterlasst ein Review. :)_

Es waren keine 24 Stunden vergangen, seit sie Louie hatten Verabschieden müssen. Jedes Mal wenn Gabby an Louies altem Zimmer vorbei ging, blieb sie stehen und ihr kamen die Tränen. Auch Matt kamen die Tränen, beim Anblick seiner so Traurigen Frau oder dem Foto von Louie, welches er als Hintergrund in seinem Handy hatte. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie so viel Durchmachen müssen und sie hatten gehofft, nun endlich eine Familie sein zu können. Matt schmerzte das Herz, Gabby so traurig zu sehen und würde am liebsten ihr diesen Schmerz ersparen, wenn er könnte. Doch er konnte nicht. Ihm ging es genauso wie ihr. Als Andre mit Louie weg war, hatte Matt in Louies Zimmer ein Kuscheltier von Louie gefunden, welches Gabby seitdem nicht mehr wieder hergegeben hatte. Es war das einzige was ihnen von ihrem kleinen Jungen geblieben war. In Matts Kopf geisterte Louies Stimme, wie er ihn „Dad" nannte, oder ihn fragte, ob Matt ihm etwas vorliest.  
In dieser ersten Nacht ohne Louie hatte sich Gabby, mit dem Kuscheltier in dem Arm, in dem Schlaf geweint. Sie vermisste den Jungen so unendlich. Und als sie sich und Matt frühstück machen wollte, kamen ihr wieder die Tränen, da sie Louies Cornflakes im Schrank fand. Matt ging es aber nicht wirklich anderes. Da beide sich einen Tag freigenommen hatten, um über den Verlust hinweg zu kommen, saßen sie den ganzen Vormittag auf dem Sofa, aneinander gekuschelt und mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.  
Es war kurz nach 1 als Matts Telefon klingelte. Zuerst dachte Matt, es wäre Kelly, der sich nach seiner Knochenmarkspende bei ihm ausheulen wollte, doch es war nicht Kelly. Es war auch keiner von der Wache, der fragen wollte, wie es den beiden geht. Es war jemand, dessen Anruf sie nicht erwartet hätten.  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Matt, nicht in der Stimmung mit den Anrufer zu sprechen. Er wollte eigentlich nie wieder mit diesem Mann sprechen, ihn sehen oder von ihm hören.  
„Matt, ich weiß, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt ist, aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, und die Ihrer Frau. Es geht um Louie.", sagte Andre. An seiner Stimme konnte Matt erkennen, dass Andre verzweifelt schien.  
„Wer ist dran?", fragte Gabby Matt.  
„Andre", sagte Matt und stellte sein Handy auf Lautsprecher. „Es ist wegen Louie."  
Gabbys Augen weiteten sich. „Ist ihm etwas passiert?", fragte Gabby mit zittriger Stimme. Sie war leiser, sehr viel leiser, als normaler Weise. Matt wusste, dass sie totale Angst um Louie hatte.  
„Nein.", antwortete Andre, „Es ist nur, er fragt nach Ihnen beiden, er wirft mit Sachen nach uns, schlägt um sich und er meinte, er wird erst aufhören, wenn sie „Mom" und „Dad" da sind. Er will nur Sie beide sehen."  
„Wann fing es an?", fragte Matt besorgt. Er sah Gabby dabei zu, wie sie die beiden Tassen nahm und zur Spüle trug.  
„Gestern Abend, als ich ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlesen wollte. Heute Morgen ging es weiter und nun geht er langsam zu weit. Weder meine Eltern, noch meine Geschwister, noch ich können ihn beruhigen. Ich würde auch nicht fragen, wenn es wirklich dringend wäre."

20 Minuten später standen Matt und Gabby vor einem Einfamilienhaus. Dies war die Adresse, die Andre ihnen gegeben hatte. Es war ein nettes und gemütlich aussehendes Haus. Bevor einer der beiden klingeln konnte, wurde schon die Tür von Andre aufgerissen. Hinter ihm herrschte Caos und von drinnen konnten Matt und Gabby zwei Erwachsene schreien hören. Und natürlich Louies Stimme.  
„Danke, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind. Ich weiß wirklich nicht weiter. Kommen Sie doch rein." Andre hielt die Tür auf und schloss sie hinter Gabby und Matt. Andre führte das Ehepaar ins Wohn-und Esszimmer, wo es nur noch Chaotischer aussah. Anscheinend wurden sogar ein paar Bilder durch die Gegend geworfen. Zwischen den Kaputten Sachen fand Gabby auch den Affen von Louie, bei dem ein Arm abgerissen war.  
„Was ist hier nur passiert.", fragte sie sich und sah sich um. Wie aufs Stichwort kamen Andres Eltern und Louie herein. Andres Vater zog Louie hinter sich her, dessen Augen rotgeweint waren. Doch als Louie sah, dass jemand den Affen aufgehoben hatten, sah er vom Boden auf. Als er Gabbys Beine erblickte befreite er sich aus dem Griff seines Großvaters und lief auf Gabby zu.  
„Mommy."  
Louie hatte Gabbys Beine fest um Griff und als Louie sie Mommy nannte, kamen Gabby wieder die Tränen. „Hallo mein Kleiner." Gabby bückte sich, um auf einer Höhe mit Louie zu sein. Der schlang seine kleinen Arme um ihren Hals. Dort spürte sie nach einigen Sekunden etwas feuchtes Heruntertropfen. „Nicht weinen, mein Kleiner."  
„Du bist da.", sagte Louie und sah Gabby an. Dabei sah er auch Matt. „Daddy!" Louie ließ Gabby los und lief mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Matt zu. Der hob ihn hoch. „Daddy mit Mommy hier. Werdet ihr mich mit nach Hause nehmen?"  
Von Louie Daddy genannt zu werden, brachte in Matt den ganzen Schmerz wieder zurück und Louies frage, ob sie ihn wieder mitnehmen werden, half nicht wirklich. „Louie, ich habe gehört, du warst nicht nett und dass du mit Sachen geworfen hast. Dass war nicht sehr nett. Dass hatten wir dir doch gesagt, oder? Wir werfen nicht mit Gegenständen nach anderen, oder schreien, oder treten."  
Louie nickte nur.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide hier aufräumen? Dann kannst du mal deinem Dad und deinen Großeltern zeigen, was für ein guter Junge du bist." Gabby sah Louie an, der schüchtern nickte. Normalerweise meckerten Gabby und Matt nicht mit ihm, nur wenn er etwas falsch getan hatte.  
„Matt mein Daddy. Nicht er." Louie zeigte auf Andre.  
„Nein Louie, Andre ist dein Dad. Und du wirst nun bei ihm bleiben und auf ihn hören. Und nun Räum' hier bitte das auf, was du runter geworfen hast. Matt und ich werden mit deinem Dad und deinen Großeltern reden." Louie nickte traurig, wand sich aus Gabbys Arm und begann aufzuräumen.  
Gemeinsam mit Andre und seinen Eltern gingen Matt und Gabby in den Flur. Gabby blieb so stehen, dass sie Louie immer mit im Blick hatte, wenn sie zum Wohnzimmer schaute.  
„Also, was genau ist passiert?", fragte Matt, als plötzlich Andres Handy klingelte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, das ist mein Comander, da muss ich rangehen.", entschuldigte sich Andre und ging die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock.  
„Es begann gestern Abend. Ich wollte ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlesen, doch er wollte eine von seinem Dad. Also habe ich Andre geholt, doch von ihm wollte Louie auch keine Geschichte. Er hat nach Andre das Buch geworfen und so ist Andre aufgestanden und einfach gegangen." Andres Mutter sah Matt und Gabby an. „Ich glaube, er hat Sie damit gemeint. Heute Morgen ging es weiter. Andre hatte ihm sein Frühstück gemacht, aber er wollte nur das Frühstück was seine Mom ihm gemacht. Dieses Mal hatte er die Schüssel mit Cornflakes nach meinem Mann geworfen. Alles landete auf seiner Hose und seinem Pullover. Und heute Mittag war es nicht wirklich anders. Und Sie sehen ja, was für ein Caos er angerichtet hat."  
Fast wie auf Kommando kam Louie mit einem Schuldbewussten Blick zu den vier Erwachsenen. „Kannst du ihn wieder gesund machen?", fragte Louie und hielt Gabby seinen Affen hin.  
„Wieso fragst du nicht deine Grandma, ob sie ihn nicht wieder gesund machen kann?", fragte Gabby Louie. Auch wenn es schwer war, musste sie los lassen.  
Unsicher sah Louie die für ihn Fremde Frau an, hielt ihr dann aber doch den Affen hin. „Gesund machen?", fragte er.  
„Das werde ich bestimmt schaffen. Wieso gehen wir nicht nach oben, dort habe ich alles was ich brauche und du kannst mir helfen." Sie nahm den Affen und Louie an die Hand. Der sah zu Gabby, die nickte, bevor er mit seiner Großmutter mitging.  
„Das haben Sie gut hinbekommen. Er scheint Ihnen beiden wirklich sehr zu vertrauen. Ich hoffe, irgendwann wird er uns genauso vertrauen, wie Ihnen.", sagte Andres Vater.  
„Das wird er, ganz bestimmt. Bei mir hat es auch etwas gedauert." Andres Vater lächelte Matt.  
„Ich glaube, daraus wird nichts." Alle sahen zur Treppe, wo Andre stand. „Ich habe eben einen Anruf von meinem Comander bekommen. Meine Versetzung wurde anscheinend doch nicht genehmigt und ich muss nun doch nach Afghanistan zurück."  
„Und was wird aus Louie? Bei wem wirst du ihn lassen? Bei einen deiner Schwestern? Bei deiner Mutter und mir? Wir würden dir zwar gerne helfen, wir haben aber selber nicht genug um noch ein Kind großzuziehen. Und was passiert wenn du da drüben stirbst?", fragte Andres Vater seinen Sohn.  
„Andre, du wirst ihn doch mir geben oder? Bei uns wird er es ganz bestimmt gut haben." Andres ältere Schwester stand am Anfang der Treppe und sah auf ihren Bruder runter. Sie schien zu glauben, dass ihr Bruder ihr seinen Sohn gab.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich an etwas anderes gedacht.", sagte Andre und sah zu Matt und Gabby.


End file.
